


Spicing it Up

by StarksDeservedBetter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya will be the best worst parent, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksDeservedBetter/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Gendry asks about Arya's party trick. Arya happily shows him how it's done.





	Spicing it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this to me on Discord, so I’m not sorry for the hilarious mess that’s about to be created.
> 
> Character Ages:  
> Arya Stark - 18  
> Gendry Baratheon - 22

“How do you do it?” Gendry asked as he undid her breeches and draped them across chair by the heart of their chambers.

“Do what?” Arya asked. She propped herself up on an elbow and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“That thing,” Gendry said as he walked toward her stark naked and slid beneath the furs of their bed.

“What thing?” Arya asked again. “I can do many things you know.”

“I'm aware,” Gendry muttered as the slightest blush tinged his cheeks. “I meant the faces thing. How do you do it?” Arya lowered her eyebrow and fixed him with a flat glare.

“Do you want me to detail the process of me removing people's faces for you?” She asked, hoping it was a rhetorical question.

“Gods no!” Gendry spluttered. “I just… I’ve never seen magic before.” Arya rolled her eyes at him.

“Apart from the magic dead things we just fought,” she pointed out. Gendry smacked her hand playfully.

“You know what I meant,” he said. “So how does it work?” He sat back against the bed head with the furs drawn up to his hips.

“I could tell you,” Arya said, “or I could show you.” She flopped onto her stomach and reached under their bed until her fingers closed around her bag. She dragged the bag up onto the furs of the bed and opened the top of it and shifted through the leathery skins. She pulled out a face Gendry would recognise, then lifted it out of the bag.

“Seven hells what is that!” Gendry cried out.

“It's a face, stupid,” Arya said bluntly. She placed the face over the top of her own and sealed the edges against her skin. She had gotten used to the feeling of her skin crawling and melting into her mask, but it still wasn't a pleasant experience.

“How do I look?” the voice of Walter Frey asked.

“That is horrifying,” Gendry said quietly.

“Nonsense! Now, stay right there…” the voice of Walter Frey said. A hand was placed on Gendry’s stomach.

“Arya, take that thing off!” Gendry cried out. Arya cackled and peeled the face off before she stowed it back in her bag. Gendry’s reaction had been far funnier than she had expected. “I wish I'd never asked to see them now.” Arya shrugged and slid back under the furs, then wriggled backward closer to Gendry. Gendry took the hint and also slid under the furs fully, then placed his arm over Arya's stomach and drew her in against him. “Just promise me you won't use those to torment me.” Arya giggled and placed her hand on top of Gendry’s.

“No promises,” she muttered back. “I have some faces of some pretty girls in there. Maybe I'll put one on and see if you talk to her.”

“And what if I do?” Gendry asked.

“Then you might need to learn how to forge a metal cock,” Arya teased. Gendry scoffed and buried his face into the back of Arya’s neck, then sighed happily.

“As you wish m’lady,” he murmured. Arya delivered a swift heel into his shin, which made Gendry groan with unexpected pain.

“How many times have I said it? Don't call me that,” Arya hissed.

“As you command Lady Stark,” Gendry teased back. Arya rolled her eyes and pushed her back tighter into his chest.

“Just shut up, or I'll put Walder’s face back on,” she threatened. That made a Gendry go silent. Arya shut her eyes and listened to his relaxed, sleepy breathing and hugged his arm tighter around her. The only person in the world who would tolerate and understand her was Gendry. And she was so glad that he'd found his way back into her life. After all, she had promised that she would be his family.


End file.
